


Soap

by sycamorel (lazarwolff)



Series: Scientists Fucking To Survive [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Kink, M/M, Married Life, Playing House, Pretty Dresses, discussion of world domination, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazarwolff/pseuds/sycamorel
Summary: Newt gets home on Hermann's day off and gives him a blowjob in their Nora Ephron kitchen.





	Soap

The dishwasher is broken, won’t be fixed before the weekend, but Hermann actually doesn’t mind washing dishes. It reminds him of when he was younger and he could take a moment of quiet in that busy, tense home, and watch the backyard through the little window above the sink while his hands were submerged in soapy water.

Now, his wedding ring sits on the chipped teacup saucer beside the sink out of an overabundance of caution, as he wears yellow rubber gloves which come up to his elbows. The dusty pink gingham dress he pulled out this morning and put on comes to his knee, the petticoat bunching against the front of the sink. Stockinged feet are ensconced in his house slippers, a gift from Karla and the subject of Newt’s near-daily derision. Hermann is dressing up more and more lately, especially for days when there is no reason to go outside (it is hot, and he burns), and plenty of tasks to accomplish around the house. Newt will be back soon, likely flushed red from the day and tracking dirt through the kitchen because he always forgets to take off his shoes when he comes home, only remembers when he’s kissed Hermann on the cheek, and promptly says ‘Oh shit! My shoes!’ in lieu of a simpler ‘I love you.’ Hermann catches himself smiling, works a little harder on the glassware. 

Hermann spends most of his Fridays off alone, sleeping in and reading and listening to music, and sometimes going out to see a movie in the middle of the day like a true hedonist. These are the things he would have denied himself on the odd spare days he had during the war, and partaking of them alone is part of what he needs. But the moments before Newt returns and interrupts his solitude with gossip and kisses and dirt through the kitchen are just as precious, filled with that curious anticipation of married life; the mutual realization that they have kept each other, and will continue to do so no matter how surprising.

He hears Newt before he sees him, of course. Newt is hot on the end of an intense conversation he is tirelessly conducting with himself, throws the keys on the kitchen table, and walks over to Hermann.

“Shoes,” Hermann says.

“Oh shit, yeah,” Newt says, turns around and back into the hall, coming back in his sock feet. “Going to kiss you now!”

He snakes his arms around Hermann’s waist, kisses him on the corner of his lips until Hermann turns his face away from his work. He tastes like coffee and the heat of the day, and Hermann has missed him more than he thought.

“Good day at work?” Hermann asks.

Newt hums into Hermann’s shoulder, and his grasp tightens.

“Better now,” he says. “I think you’re onto something, taking Fridays off.”

“I think the same of you when I drag myself in on Mondays.”

“Maybe we should just take both off. We’ve earned ourselves three day work weeks for the rest of our lives.”

Hermann laughs and puts the last of the glassware in the sink.

“Not bloody likely. We would die of boredom.”

“I’d get ten hobbies and you would get to wear all your pretty things,” Newt says.

“And then you would become the overbearing president of the local horticultural society, and I would, I don’t know, I would possibly take over the world in between dress fittings.”

“Are you telling me that the only thing between you and world domination is the difference between a four and a three-day weekend? That’s extremely sexy of you. Also, is this dress new? The skirt is so poofy, I love it.”

Newt can’t keep his hands off it, ruffling the skirt bolstered by the petticoat, and Hermann turns red. His hands are still in the sink, ensconced by rubber gloves and soapy water, and he doesn’t think that Newt knows the effect he’s having.

“Newt, can I finish the dishes?”

“As opposed to... not finishing the dishes?”

Hermann coughs with a pointed glance downwards, and Newt grins.

“Am I getting you horny?”

“You are feeling me up!”

“Well yeah, maybe it’s the stupid caveman in me but when I come home and I see you playing house, and you’ve got the  _ stockings  _ and I don’t know, the gloves, I just…” Newt sighs with a big smile. “Yeah, I’m feeling you up.”

“You’ve never disclosed your dishwashing kink to me before.”

Newt snorts in surprised laughter and buries his face in Hermann’s shoulder again.

“Get your hands out of the sink, babe? I wanna blow you.”

Hermann peels off the gloves and puts his ring back on, then Newt hoists him onto the counter so Hermann faces him, rubs his leg fondly before lifting his skirt and pushing aside voluminous petticoat. Hermann is wearing silky white thigh highs and garters today, and the straining underwear to match. Newt groans, and looks up at Hermann.

“Come  _ on,”  _ he says. “How are you this hot.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” Hermann says, a breath of impatience that turns into a whimper when Newt pushes his pants aside and kisses the tip of his prick. “ _ Newton _ .”

In response, Newton takes more of him in his mouth and grabs the outside of his thighs, fingers hooking under his garters. One of Hermann’s hands flies to his mouth, unsuccessfully stifling a moan, and he grips the edge of the kitchen counter with the other. He is unfairly close to release, and can barely stutter out how close he is before Newt  _ swallows  _ around him and… he’s lost a slipper.

“Okay!” Newt says, voice raspy as he emerges from the ocean of Hermann’s skirt. “Happy weekend.”

“Darling,” Hermann says, too overwhelmed to be even remotely apologetic. “Take me to bed.”


End file.
